


Day 2: Into The Future Day

by ninwrites



Series: Malec Week 2K16 [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is New To Romance, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, But he's trying, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, Help, I am not Spanish, Jace is back, Light Angst, Lightwood help, M/M, Magnus Doesn't Know How To Gift, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Malec are happy, Post-Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sweet Magnus, bear in mind the poor attempt at spanish, but i tried, don't often write in magnus' pov, i didn't intend for angst., inspiration in end notes, why is it following me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about Magnus and Alec's life that takes place in Season two or after the events of Born to Endless Night /Lady Midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Into The Future Day

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by book events, and also a headcanon for the show (because I think it would be really cute). This is technically the first time I have written solely TV!verse and it's an interesting approach. Spoilers for season one of the show, and slight spoilers for the books - though nothing that isn't really touched on in the show.
> 
> {If anything was incorrect please let me know}

For a four hundred or so year-old warlock, Magnus has an abysmal sense of what to buy someone for their birthday.

For about a hundred years he'd made up his own, changing the dates and even adding more so that he would have an excuse for parties and to elicit presents from anyone willing to spare an expense. And even some who weren't.

He'd once bought Ragnor a smashing dark emerald scarf with gold trimmings. He thought it brought out the highlights of his sweet little peapod. Ragnor hadn't found it as special and certainly didn't appreciate it as much as Magnus thought he should have.

But buying gifts for fellow immortal warlocks is a lot different to buying a gift for a Shadowhunter, who also happens to be his boyfriend, and who has only recently become properly comfortable with himself and the relationship.

It's only been a few months, and things between them - post-almost-wedding - have been going a lot better than even Magnus had hoped they would. Of course, once they retrieved Jace from Valentine's grasp, it was a lot easier. Alec was able to be better focused on Magnus and not worrying over the whereabouts of his _parabatai_.

And while Valentine is still a threat, and a very real one, there is only so much for them to do within a day. And with the Clave breathing down their neck, especially considering Alec isn't too shy about his 'connections' with 'his warlock', a lot of the steps they'd like to take aren't permissible.

Which allows them to enjoy the smaller pleasures of life. Like spending many days, and nights, together, getting to know each other and taking their minds off the rest of the world for even just a few hours.

It also allows Magnus time to fret over what to buy Alec for his birthday. What do you buy the Shadowhunter who has little need or want for material goods, who prefers holey sweaters over whole ones, and who repeatedly tells Magnus he doesn't want anything for his birthday, except for maybe some time with those he cares about.

Magnus isn't going to accept that so easily. He wants to buy Alec a present, and therefore he shall.

Once he figures out what the appropriate present is.

 

* * *

 

"Magnus?"

Magnus plasters on his best, impress-the-client smile. He and Jace are on better terms now than they used to be, but their relationship still stands firm as acquiantances linked by the common theme of, well, Alec.

"Look, Alec isn't here - Izzy's dragged him out, something about clothes or, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

Magnus doesn't break composure. "I know. I came to speak to you."

"Me?" Jace asks. He quickly shakes his head and steps back, allowing Magnus entrance into the Institute.

"Come in. We can talk in one of the spare rooms."

By now, it isn't unusual for Magnus to be at the Insititute. He's even altered the wards so that he's allowed to pass through, although only a few people know that. Nevertheless, at times he can't help but shake off the feeling that he's being watched, stared at, that his mere presence is somehow going to taint the walls of the sacred building.

It doesn't help that he's here to talk to his boyfriend's _parabatai_ behind the back of aforementioned boyfriend.

Jace nods to the couch off to the side of the room, and shuts the door as Magnus crosses the distance to sit down. He sits up straight, watching amusedly as Jace shuffles, almost awkwardly, to sit on the opposite side of the couch.

"So, what's this about?" Jace askes, turning to look at Magnus, forehead slightly creased.

"As I'm sure you are aware of, Alexander's birthday is coming up soon,"

"Right..."

Magnus waves a bejewelled hand casually, elegantly. "And I've come to you for assistance in finding him a gift."

Jace's frown deepens. "Why don't you just ask Alec?"

Magnus sighs, irritatedly. "I have. He won't give me a straight answer. His only reply seems to be that he either doesn't want me to purchase him a gift, or he doesn't need anything."

Jace laughs then, suddenly, enough for even Magnus to appear a little startled.

"Yeah," Jace says, nodding. "That sounds like Alec. I remember, around his thirteenth birthday, he got annoyed with me for like a week, because I promised Hodge I'd do extra Rune Studies and Demonology lessons if he'd give Alec a proper bow and quiver set - a real one, not those flimsy plastic ones used for training Nephilim before they're old enough for runes."

Magnus is only slightly surprised to find his grin morphing into something much less fake. Honest and genuine. He can easily imagine a young Alec Lightwood being frustrated, still as true to his morals then as he is now. He'd hate Jace having to do something for him, when he didn't deem the end result worth it.

Although Alec is becoming a little better at doing things for himself.

"Alec was pissed, told me that if he wasn't old enough for a real weapon he shouldn't be given one - he even went to Hodge and demanded that he void the deal and take the set back. Hodge wouldn't do it, because the deal was already made, and because he knew that Alec was ready for the weapon. He saw how much Alec loved it, already, how much care he'd take in looking after it. Hodge couldn't ... he couldn't take that away from him."

Jace broke off, facial features contorting with the reminder that Hodge had been working for Valentine, even then. That they had been betrayed by their tutor, who'd they'd known most of their lives and who they had trusted and loved, possibly more than they did Maryse and Robert.

"That sounds a lot like Alexander," Magnus comments. "Chivalrous and selfless even at such a young age."

"More like, pain in my ass even at such a young age." Jace replies.

He's grinning now, that cocky, self-assured smirk that Magnus is usually infuriated by. Now, he's only slightly irritated, which he takes as an improvement.

"My point still remains that I am at a loss as to what to get him, and as his _parabatai_ , I figured you know him as well as anyone."

Jace leans forward, hands clasped together. "I mean, it's Alec, he's not - he's hardly an easy person to buy for."

"Hence why I am here." Magnus mutters.

Jace sighs and glances over, mouth pressed firmly together. Magnus absently reminds himself to thank Jace once the conversation is over, not just for the advice but for taking him, and his relationship with Alec, seriously.

"For Alec, I think the gift needs to be personal. It's coming from you, so it needs to show, I don't know, how - how much you care for him. What he means to you, what your relationship means ... Alec's more likely to accept something if he can tell that it's significant."

Jace scoffs out a laugh. "He might not be too happy about it, though. He's pretty adamant about the whole 'no presents' thing."

"He can be as adamant as he pleases." Magnus states, standing up with a flourish. "It's not going to stop me."

Jace stands up too, a lot more sturdier than Magnus had. "You know, we've never really been able to talk - what with the wedding and Valentine and everything - but I just wanted you to know. I'm really glad that you, that you didn't let Alec go without a fight. You're really good for him. I don't think I've ever seen him quite this happy before."

Magnus shrugs a shoulder, casually, hoping to disguise the maelstrom of emotions flooding him at Jace's words. He knows it's what Jace truly believes, and that just impacts him more. They're nowhere near friends, by any means, but there is something to be appreciated in Jace's sentiment.

"I count myself lucky every day." Magnus says, his voice a little shakier than he'd like.

Jace sticks a hand out, scarred by years of training and fighting and old runes. Similair to Alec's but not the same, his dear Shadowhunter's fingers longer and slimmer, archer's hands.

Not that now is exactly the time to think about Alec's fingers.

"Thank you for the advice," Magnus shakes Jace's hand, his grip firm.

Jace shrugs it off, his hand dropping to his side. "As you said, I'm his _parabatai_. If I can't give you any tips on what to get him, I'm not doing a very good job."

He frowns. "Although, now I have to figure out what to get him myself. I don't know whether I should be thankful you've come to me or not, now."

Magnus bows dramatically, sweeping his arm before him in a wide arc.

"I'll see myself out before it can become a problem."

Jace nods and Magnus spins on his heel, striding out of the room. He hopes to get a suitable distance away before anyone, especially Alec - if he's returned early - sees him. He can't very well surprise Alec if word of his visit to the Institute reaches his ears.

His talk with Jace has helped, to a degree. But it hasn't given him a clear idea on what to get.

It seems that Magnus has a bit more work to do.

 

* * *

 

 **Alexander <3:** _I'll be over in five. x_

Magnus reads the text quickly and clicks his fingers, spelling the list into a safe box deep in the closet of his wardrobe. It's a little over the top, both the parchement covered in glittery ink and the notion of the list itself, but he doesn't want Alec to know what he's doing.

He has just over a week until Alec's birthday, and even talking to Jace hasn't helped him as much as he'd hoped.

 _"For Alec ... the gift needs to be personal"_ is fair advice, all well and good in it's nature and intent, but he's having trouble finding something personal that will actually mean something to Alec.

There's a lot of things Alec probably needs, and also a lot he won't allow - for example, a new set of clothes that don't contain holes, fit better than baggy sweaters and bulky gear, and aren't black. But, unfortunately, Magnus needs to tred carefully, for a little while at least. He'd recently bought a coffee machine for his apartment - as Alec got increasingly irritated with each time Magnus summoned a hot drink with a wave of his hand - which had prompted an interesting reaction from Alec, though Magnus caught the twinkle of amusement and bashful delight in his hazel eyes.

A few days later he'd snuck a deep cerulean blue scarf with subtle silver thread into Alec's overnight bag (because that's how cute his always-prepared Shadowhunter was; he actually had an _overnight bag_ ). The text he had received exclaimed Alec's irritation at the garment, but Magnus had seen Alec wear it, albeit discreetly beneath his navy duffle coat many an occassion.

Magnus has decided to take it as a win, regardless. But he's a wise man, he's been around for a long enough time now to understand what it means to pick and choose your battles in order to gain the most optimal outcome.

There's no point forcing something on to Alec if he doesn't like or want it. Which does, unfortunately, limit Magnus' options considerably.

Magnus accepts, with little reluctance, that the whole gift conundrum will have to be pushed aside for now, as Alec is either already here or going to be very soon, and if he wants this present - whatever it turns out to be - to be a surprise, he can't give Alec any room for suspicion.

He's annoyingly good at picking up when Magnus is trying to hide something from him, and a con to his progressive comfortableness is that he doesn't mind using whatever methods he can to make Magnus confess.

"Magnus? Are you home?"

Magnus startles, and just as quickly manages to refrain himself. He checks his makeup in the mirror, still perfect, and straightens his silk robe, hoping to smooth out the creases lest he reveal his secret. A hasty flick of his wrist fixes his hair, currently tipped with blonde after Alec had idly commented how much he likes the look on his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Even now, it sends a pleasurable shiver down Magnus' spine.

"Just a minute, darling."

Magnus scans the room, making sure that he's left no clues as to what he's been doing, and ventures into the wider space of his loft.

Alec's forehead creases adorably as he takes in Magnus' outfit. He's changed out of his gear into a soft cotton grey shirt and black jeans. His feet are bare, his combat boots likely discarded at the front door upon entering, no-doubt tracking disgusting demon ichor and mud along Magnus' floor. His hair is artfully messy and Magnus has a deep urge to run his hands through it, tug at the strands on the back of his neck, tangle his hands in the dark locks.

"You're still in your robe?" Alec notices. "I know you said you didn't have any clients today, but you look no different than you did when I left."

Magnus waves a hand dismissively. "I had no motivation to change."

Alec raises an eyebrow in response, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Magnus steps forward, slow, deliberate steps. He catches the flicker of Alec's eyes as they travel down and then immediately back up again. His robe is partially open at the front, purposefully, which he's certain Alec is aware of.

Their game has evolved from the cat-and-mouse dance to one much, much more rewarding for both of them.

"Are you disappointed?" Magnus asks, feigning innocence as he takes another step forward. "Because I can always get changed, if you'd like."

Alec shakes his head, slowly, a little uncertainly.

"No, it's - it's fine."

Alec swallows, but doesn't move. Magnus is close enough that their chests brush together when they breathe, the lightest touch, enough for both their hearts to stutter as they beat.

Magnus reaches a hand up to cup Alec's cheek, his fingers trailing down to his chin. Alec's lips part as he breathes out, his eyes flickering across Magnus' face. His hand slides up Magnus' chest, almost tentatively, his fingers pressing into the silk and leaving an impression on Magnus' skin.

He leans forward, brushing his lips gently against Magnus'. Magnus presses back, his mouth firmer against Alec's, his eyes fluttering closed for him to better lose himself in the moment, in Alec.

"This feels nice," Alec whispers, kissing the corner of Magnus' mouth.

"The robe? It's couture." Magnus replies, craning his neck for easier access. "Literally, I got it made in France around the turn of the 20th century."

Alec laughs softly, his breath ghosting across Magnus' cheek. "That's not what I meant."

Magnus grins, capturing Alec's lips in his own. His hand slides around, his fingers dipping into the ends of Alec's hair, his purple nails leaving faint scrathes on Alec's skull. Alec gasps breathily, his other hand pressing against Magnus' back, pulling him closer, clutching at the fabric of the robe.

"You know," Magnus comments, as he kisses along Alec's jaw. "Your birthday is coming up."

Alec's eyes narrow slightly, but then Magnus nips at the soft spot below his ear and all concerns dissipate.

"It ... is, yeah." He stutters out through a shaky breath.

"Hm," Magnus murmurs, pressing a warm, open mouthed kiss to the column of Alec's neck, his tongue poking out to trace the edges of Alec's _deflect_ rune. "Anything you want?"

"More of this." Alec comments. He freezes when he realises what he's just said, but quickly relaxes when Magnus hums against his throat and nips gently at the skin of his neck.

"Any other ideas?"

Alec pauses, as a result of Magnus' question or possibly his mouth. He's been known to be distracting, in the past.

"No, not really. Gifts aren't - _oh_ \- gifts aren't really my thing."

 _Damn._ Magnus trails his lips across Alec's collarbone, distantly setting a reminder for himself to do something about this. Asking Alec has gotten him no further, but he's not willing to just let it go.

It's only made him that much more determined to find something _perfect._ No matter how difficult it could become.

 

* * *

 

Three days.

It takes three days for Magnus to regretfully admit that he's gotten nowhere in his quest to find Alec a present, and he's left with no other choice but to look to other places for advice.

Jace's advice had been helpful, but not enough. Going to Alec himself had, if anything, pushed him back a few steps.

There's still someone he can turn to for help. Though if this doesn't work, he might have to consider just giving up. Which is quite a serious consideration, he despises giving up. He hadn't given up on Alec, despite how tough things had gotten at points, and he doesn't want to give up now.

So he turns to the one person left who knows Alec best.

"Isabelle, sweetheart, that neckline is divine, and I have never seen anyone rock heels as well as you do. You must take me out shopping one of these days."

Isabelle whirles around, never stumbling, black feather boa wrapped around her neck. It should look strange, paired with the studded weapons belt around her waist and the holster around her thigh. But on Isabelle it simply adds to the ensemble.

Isabelle smirks. "Nothing less than seven inches."

Magnus grins and steps forward. His own shoes are lower than hers, clunky boots barely three inches wrapping around tight purple pants, paired with a grey blazer, sleeves rolled to the elbows, and a charcoal fedora with ebony white ribbon atop his, still blond-streaked spiky hair.

"Not that I don't enjoy your presence," Isabelle says, toying with the end of the boa. "But I'm guessing you're here about Alec's birthday?"

Magnus' eyes widen imperceptibly, before he manages to regain composure. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised."

Isabelle laughs softly and steps forward, her strides elegant even in her skyscraper heels. She wraps the boa around Magnus' neck, her head almost in line with his own.

"Jace told me that you came to him." Isabelle explains. She tilts her head to the side, eyes lighting up. "I was a little surprised it's taken you this long."

Magnus sighs, gazing up at the ceiling almost forlornly. "I knew it would come back to bite me like a damn Shax demon."

The corners of Isabelle's mouth tug up into a coy smile.

"Oh, don't fret about it. I knew you'd come to me eventually." She lifts a hand and flips back the hair from in her face. "So have you thought of anything yet?"

Magnus shakes his head fitfully. "Alas not. Has it always been this difficult? Jace told me about his experience around Alec's thirteenth birthday, and whilst that was amusing I'd imagined that things would be different now that Alec is older."

Isabelle shrugs a shoulder. "You'd think."

"But then I asked Alexander himself, and he just told me that 'gifts' just aren't his thing. Which is ridiculous, everyone enjoys recieving presents, but I haven't been able to come up with anything worthy. And I'm quickly running out of time."

Isabelle pulls the boa back, wrapping it around her neck before placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "Don't worry, _amigo_ , I'll help you. Alec's left the best of us with an urge to tug at our hair, more than just a few times."

Isabelle squeezes his shoulder. Magnus smiles, grateful that for once he's been blessed with two delightful Lightwoods for the price of one.

" _Gracias, amor._ I'm sure that with your help I'll be able to find Alexander the perfect gift."

Isabelle's eyes brighten considerably. Magnus shrugs casually and adjusts his hat with one hand.

"When you've been around as long as I have dear, you learn to pick up on a few things."

Isabelle's smile turns softer, admiring. He's transported back, momentarily, to the moment at the wedding, the wedding that had almost been, when she had raced down the altar to tell Alec she was proud of him. It's a similiar smile now, the genuinity shining through the hard Shadowhunter facade and protective sister defence.

"Alec won't know what's hit him."

 

* * *

 

With Isabelle's expertise, finding Alec a present becomes a lot easier, and he manages to find a gift he's happy with and that has Isabelle squealing, the day before Alec's birthday rolls around.

Okay, so he's cutting things a little bit close. But he's satisfied with the present and that's all that matters.

He doesn't see Alec that day, and he hadn't been able to see him the day before, so they share texts throughout the day and when midnight rolls around Magnus calls him, right as the clock ticks over.

 _"Hello?"_ Alec's voice is soft, drowsy. Magnus is enamoured even over the line.

"Happy Birthday, Alexander."

He hears Alec laugh, a little coarsely, and worries that he's made a mistake.

"I hope I haven't woken you."

_"You haven't. I've learnt to stay awake past midnight - Isabelle and Jace used to race into my room and jump on my bed, and if Max was around once he was old enough they usually convinced him to join in."_

There's a pause, a lull that carries through the phone, and Magnus waits patiently, stretching his legs out on the expanse of his chaise lounge.

 _"I'm actually surprised they haven't burst in yet."_ Alec comments, sounding a little more awake.

Magnus grins to himself and picks up his glass of red wine in his spare hand. It's a slow, casual night, and as such calls for a suitable drink. He doesn't mention to Alec that he has a fair idea why they haven't interrupted - considering he had offhandedly stated to Isabelle that he was thinking of calling Alec as soon as his birthday rolls around.

It won't hurt Alec if he doesn't know. And besides, it's more like an extra gift on Isabelle's side.

"I suppose we should make the best out of this situation." Magnus suggests, taking a slow sip of his drink.

 _"By doing what?"_ Alec asks. He doesn't sound like he's going to fall asleep, but his voice is still soft, lulling. It's a little strange, to hear his voice so gentle. Magnus is by no means complaining, he loves Alec's voice with whatever tone it's carrying.

But this Alec brings about thoughts of kindness and sleep and cuddling up in bed, falling asleep together. _This Alec_ reinforces Magnus' present and assures him that he's made the right decision.

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday."

Magnus gets the feeling that he's surprised Alec. He also gets the feeling that Alec doesn't often have the option of doing what he wants, possibly because he doesn't allow himself. And yet here Magnus is, giving him complete free reign, no questions asked.

_"Would you mind ... just talking to me? I might fall asleep, but-"_

"I'd love to." Magnus says before Alec can back out.

He'd do it anyway, because it's _Alec_ , let alone because it's his birthday, but Magnus does actually want to. It's not something he's ever really been able to do with previous partners and lovers - though he's always found the latter term a little old-fashioned - and he's intrigued to see what side of Alec pokes out when he's like this, a little drowsy and unburdened by pressure.

And besides all that, it gives him a chance to get to know parts of Alec that he might not see in other circumstances.

A more open and blissfully honest side to the man who he's quickly falling in love with.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Magnus gets an early-morning call from a pretensious mundane client who he really needs to cut ties with, reminding him about some sort of curse for gaining revenge on an ex, which had, in complete honesty, slipped his mind entirely.

He could say no. The curse isn't a difficult one, centered on lust so that whoever is affected will be continuously attracted to everyone and everything they lay eyes on, and it does wear off within a few hours. However, Ms Ren is an old client of his, and she pays a ridiculously substantial amount of money for a little old curse-potion.

But then he also doesn't want to make the potion. So there's that.

Regardless, it serves his reputation, and there's only so much he can gain from being High Warlock. Without these clients, irritating or otherwise, his standing within the Shadow World would crumble and his title would be useless.

It's just a little potion, it shouldn't take him too long. And besides, it will give Alec a chance to spend some time with his family on his birthday. The last thing Magnus wants to do is intrude, in any way.

So he'll stay reserved and distant, until Alec is ready to share his time.

 

* * *

 

The call is sudden and unexpected, and Magnus very nearly drops his whiskey glass.

"Alexander?"

 _"Hey."_ Alec's voice is blunt but kind, warm. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

Magnus glances at his lonely glass, his shimmering tight gold pants and pale silver robe with glittery cursive swirls, feet bare and toes painted purple, matching his fingernails. He's been sitting in this chair for at least an hour, playing with his phone in one hand and flipping through a spell book in the other. Whilst he'd been hoping for some contact from Alec, it has surprised him slightly.

Like blowing a wish through a candle and discovering that it's come true.

"Not at all." Magnus replies. "So, how has your day been? Did you cut cake with a Seraph blade? Play pin the arrow on the Ravener demon's head?"

Alec's laughter carries through the line, uninhibited and delightful. _"Something like that."_

"What's happening now then?" Magnus takes a slow sip from his glass. "Off to celebrate? Pandemonium's a good club, although I can't really see it being your scene, and it's likely I won't be there..."

 _"No, uh, actually..."_ Alec's voice drops lower, not in a sensual way but more like he's trying to keep it hushed and low, like he's about to tell Magnus a secret. _"I'm - I'm outside your apartment."_

Magnus sits up like he's been struck by a bolt of lightning. In some strange, cosmic grant from the universe, his drink remains in his glass, not spilling even a single drop. But that's not the best part.

The best part is that Alec has turned up at his apartment, with no previous questions or suggestions or anything on Magnus' part. He's just here. He's here, at Magnus' apartment, on his own birthday...

Magnus is not a fool, and he does pride himself on being a wise man. He's aware of his own amorous - in the classical meaning - feelings for Alec, and he'd been fairly sure that Alec was beginning to feel the same.

Yet here Alec is, wanting to spend his birthday with Magnus, a step far bigger than Magnus had even wished he'd take.

Coming to think of it, he should probably let Alec in.

There's a knock on his door, short and hard and fast.

_Alec._

Magnus stands up and waves his hand, opening the door. He quickly straightens out his clothes and hair, and strides over to the entrance as Alec walks through. He's wearing a grey zip-up hoodie over a loose white shirt, with those snug jeans he loves so much and that Magnus doesn't find abysmal despite the amount of scuffs and tears. His hair is shaggy and messy and sticks up everywhere, and if Magnus looks close enough he can spot a scattering of rain droplets in the strands.

"Is this okay?" Alec asks, still a little unsure, even now. "I can come back, I just - I just really wanted to see you."

He lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck, his gaze unstable, a heat blooming across his cheekbones.

_Oh Alec, my adorable Shadowhunter._

"Did you go on a demon hunt today?" Magnus asks.

Alec frowns, his forehead creasing in that stupidly cute way that makes Magnus want to kiss it just to ease the lines. "No."

"Get hit on the head?" Magnus continues, stepping forward to trace his fingertips along the line of Alec's jaw. "Did Jace knock you into a wall or something?"

Alec shakes his head. "What are you talking about?"

Magnus shrugs. "Well, I just figured that you were suffering from some type of head injury. Why else would you think that I would not want you here?"

It's visibly evident when the words sink in. Alec breaks out into a delicate smile, leaning into Magnus' hand. His eyelashes flutter, as he looks down, into Magnus' eyes. Their slight height difference has never once been something that has bothered Magnus, for it brings him moments like this, moments of tranquil peace, heightened only by their close proximity and calm breaths.

Alec huffs out a sigh, his hands reaching out, one sliding around his waist, the other up his back, catching the fabric of Magnus' robe in his strong, thin fingers. Magnus slides a hand up Alec's chest, over his shirt, across the firm expanse of muscle and up to wrap around the juncture of his shoulder and neck, adorned rings cool against Alec's collarbone.

Alec's gaze is deadpan, supposedly unamused, but Magnus catches the glimmer of mirth, the quirk of his mouth. He knows Alec too well to be convinced.

"I could leave." Alec says. His hand slides beneath Magnus' robe, a warm presence on the warlock's waist, even warmer than the one between his shoulder blades.

Magnus slides one hand into Alec's hair, the other curling to grasp at the opening of his jumper. "Don't you dare."

He tugs Alec forward, not that the space between them is very great, his hand tightening in Alec's jumper. Alec's lips part with a gasp as soon as Magnus is close enough to touch them, his lips gentle and patient. Alec is no such thing. His fingers press against the skin of Magnus' back, through the robe, possibly hard enough to create a hole if he even contemplated it.

Alec's mouth his hot, persistent, always present. He captures Magnus' bottom lip between his, sucks on it with an admirable and self-restrained pace, nips gently before crossing to press soft kisses against the cut of Magnus' jaw. Magnus gasps headily, tilting his head up, his nails scraping gently across Alec's skull.

"I thought I ... was supposed to be treating ... you," Magnus gasps out breathily, as Alec brushes his lips along the line of his ear, his tongue poking out to toy with his silver snake cuff. "It's - _your_ birthday."

Alec hums, but doesn't say a word.

Frustrated, in more ways than one, Magnus sighs huffily. "We're supposed to be doing - what _you_ want to do."

"What if this is what I want?" Alec mumbles against Magnus' neck. His teeth scrape along the skin gently, his mouth warm, centering on the space beneath Magnus' ear that drives him _mental_. **{5,796}**

"Then who am I to - _0h ._.. prevent you."

He can feel Alec smile against his neck. His heart stutters through a beat, twists in his chest, skips and swirls and tumbles. It's Alec's birthday, and yet he's the one who is giving, because that's just who he is. He puts others before him, always, and he doesn't ever ask for anything in return. He's just a beautiful, wonderful person, inside and out, and Magnus is so lucky to know him, let alone to share moments like this with an angel in disguise.

Magnus knows that he's fallen in love with Alec, is certain that it happened a fair while ago. But he doesn't think that Alec is ready to hear it yet. He doesn't want to scare away one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

So he reverts to Plan B, which unfortunately involves stepping back from Alec. His hands remain where they are, as do Alec's, but their mouths are no longer attatched, and it is easier for Magnus to catch the flash of disappointment in Alec's eyes. It disappears quickly, but it still plays a dampener on Magnus' hopes.

Still, he is nothing if not persistent.

He slides his hand from Alec's neck and places it atop Alec's hand, where it sits on his waist. He tangles their fingers, turns Alec's hand until their palms are pressed firmly together.

"I got you something." Magnus says, by way of an explanation.

Alec's mouth tightens. "Magnus, you didn't need to do that."

"Well, that's not true." Magnus replies, defending his gift. "For one, as your adoring boyfriend it is somewhat of a silent requirement. And besides that, I did not go to the lengths that I did to find the perfect gift for your birthday, to just _not_ give it to you. There's no taking it back now."

Technically, he could. It's importance is mostly sentimental and symbolic anyway. But he'd also gone to great lengths to come up with the idea, to find something he wanted Alec to have, and he really does want to see it through. Besides, it's not like Alec knows what he was planning. He doesn't know that Magnus can take it back if he really desired so.

Alec's eyes are bright, and he has the sort of tight expression that hints his true feelings. It's not that he's unhappy with the idea of a present, it's that he doesn't think he's worth the effort. Now that Magnus has taken away his only semblance of an excuse, he's allowed to be excited, but he still doesn't want to show it, not completely.

It's an interesting and certainly confusing combination. His dear Alec, always so full of conflicting qualities, even now unsure about how to progress with the thought of a present.

It's undoubtedly a good idea, that Magnus has decided to keep his feelings a secret until a more appropriate time arrives. Another day, but not this one.

"As much as I like the lack of distance the position allows us," Magnus says, slowly, almost casually. "I think it would be much more preferable if we moved to the lounge."

Magnus watches in amusement as Alec catches the hidden double entendre. He smirks, loosely, his eyes sparkling despite his determination not to let it show.

Magnus tugs on his hand, leading him towards the lounge. Alec follows, his giant-tree-body allowing his steps to be greater than Magnus', meaning they don't take very long to cross the room. Magnus waits for Alec to sit down first, his long legs curled up against the couch like he can become part of the furniture.

Magnus flicks his wrist, behind his back to ensure the movement is as discrete as possible. He has a feeling that Alec might notice anyway, but the present is in the pocket of his robe and that's all that matters.

He sits down next to Alec, their knees bumping together.

"I must admit," Magnus says, reaching out to trace a hand through Alec's hair. "I have a horrific sense of the right presents to buy. Especially when it comes to people I care about."

Magnus pulls his hand back, watching Alec for any varying emotions. Alec reaches up and catches his hand, lacing their fingers together. It's a sudden movement, but one not unappreciated.

"As I'm sure you'll find out soon, providing you haven't already, I went to Jace for advice."

Alec's face contorts in a mixture of amusement and confusion. Magnus almost expects him to start laughing.

"As your _parabatai_ , I feel like it was my best option. Unfortunately, the only advice he could give me was to choose a gift that was personal and meaningful. Fair advice, but not really helpful in what to actually get. Isabelle, as always, was a delight, but I would like to point out that the decision was mine and entirely mine. Isabelle simply reassured me that I had made the right choice."

Alec's expression morphs into a genuine, blinding smile, one that takes up most of his face and that lights it all up, every possible inch.

"I'm not sure how to feel about the present, now." Alec admits, cheekily.

Magnus pouts, casting his eyes down to their joined hands. He feels the shift as Alec shuffles closer, placing his other hand on Magnus' elbow. There's a beat of silence, and Magnus waits to see what Alec will do next. He's alway been a wonder, easy to read at times but always difficult to understand, unless deep thought and consideration is undertaken for the process of figuring him out. A treasure that's only discovered when the rock it is inside has been broken open.

"I was joking." Alec says, cautiously. "You've gone to so much effort, and I guess I just - I just wasn't expecting it. And I don't really - I've never been good at accepting things, gifts, or compliments or even praise. I'm grateful you put so much time, and - and effort into it, I - I'm sorry."

Magnus looks up, surprised at Alec's raw openness. He'd been teasing, playing his hand at light coyness, encouraging Alec to do something a little out of the ordinary for him. Build up the excitement for when he shows Alec his gift. He hadn't expected the response he had gotten, and he's a little unsure about how to proceed now.

"There's no need to be apologetic, Alexander." Magnus squeezes their joined hands gently. "I was only teasing - I should have been more considerate, admittedly. I did, in fact, find your comment quite amusing."

Alec presses his lips together firmly, the heat on his cheeks heightening almost imperceptibly. Magnus smiles, and after a moment, Alec does too.

"Would you like your gift now?" Magnus asks. There's a pause, and then Alec nods, still a little unsure of the situation but certain that it's the best option.

Magnus lifts his free hand to cup Alec's cheek, grazing his thumb underneath Alec's eye. Alec's hand shifts, his long fingers wrapping around Magnus' wrist.

"I'd love it."

Magnus grins, and then he pulls his hand back to slip it in his pocket.

"Now, do keep in mind," He says, as his hand closes around the present. "It's not wrapped, or presented nicely. I hope that's not an issue - I figured that it would make a bigger impact if it was presented by itself."

Magnus can tell that Alec is a little confused, a little wary, but there's also an aura of excitement and intrigue around him.

"Close your eyes." Magnus instructs. Alec obliges, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Isn't this a little over-the-top?" He asks. Magnus smirks, pulling his hand, the present safely concealed inside it, out of his pocket.

"No. A blindfold would be over the top." Magnus answers, not mentioning the fact that he had seriously considered such a thing, only a few minutes ago.

Best to keep some things secret, for now at least. He is interested in keeping Alec around, for as long as possible.

Alec's mouth twitches, as though he's read Magnus' mind, which is a weird thing to think about. There's spells for it, Lilith knows that Magnus has sold a few temporary versions to well-paying clients before, but he knows that this time it's just Alec. Alec simply knows him well enough now to guess or assume what he's thinking, and to be almost always be right about it.

"Hold out your hand, palm up." Magnus instructs.

His voice his calm, nonchalant even, but he can feel the tremors of nerves dancing through him. He hopes that Alec understands the premise behind the gift, and doesn't take it badly. It's possible that by doing this he'll scare Alec away, which he's perfectly aware of on account of the hours that he's spent mulling over it instead of doing other, more important things, like sleeping.

He's already teased Alec enough, though. Better to just do it and face whatever consequences arise afterwards.

He places the small, silver key on the soft center of Alec's open palm, and inhales as deep a breath as he can.

"Open your eyes." He whispers.

The next few seconds go by in slow-motion, as Alec's eyes open and focus on the key in his hand. The next travel a little faster, like watching sand trickling through a hourglass, as Alec's mouth falls open and he lets out a delicate sigh.

"A key." He states, almost as though he's telling himself what it is.

"To my apartment." Magnus clarifies, weakly. "So that you can always come around, whenever the time, whatever the day. If you want, of course - I completely understand if you don't want to, I mean, I'm not trying to force anything on you."

"So I could just - turn up, here." Alec says quietly. "Even ... even early on a Saturday morning?"

"I might be asleep, or passed out on the balcony, but - yes, that's generally the point of the key. It's a gesture, a symbol of - well, of where we are, right now. You and I, in our relationship. A step forward, some might say."

He's rambling, he, _Magnus Bane: High Warlock of Brooklyn_ is actually rambling because of an adorable, gorgeous Shadowhunter and he should be annoyed, at the lack of his own dignity and the destruction of the respectable distance he tries to maintain between his outer exterior and his emotions.

But he's not. Because it's _Alec,_ and if there's one person he's willing to forego anything for, it's his Shadowhunter.

"You - you wouldn't mind?" Alec asks. "If I just, turned up?"

Their hands are still pressed together, fingers tangled, Magnus' rings making slight impressions on Alec's skin. Alec tugs, and then suddenly his other hand is on Magnus' hips and there's a moment where Magnus feels the air shift around him. Then, he finds himself settling on Alec's lap, straddling his hips, Alec's hand caught in the fabric of his shirt, above his ribs.

He splutters, small, incomprehensible sounds that barely make up proper noises. Alec laughs, soft and kind and bright.

"You could have given me a little more warning." Magnus mumbles.

"I thought I was supposed to be full of surprises. Never ceasing to amaze you." Alec says, moving his other hand to hold Magnus in place by his hip.

Magnus shakes his head fondly, a trickle of laughter slipping from between his lips.

"I take it that you like the gift?"

Alec settles, one hand sliding up Magnus' chest, resting on the side of his neck. He pauses, taking a few breaths and, from the looks of it, searching for the right words.

"I wasn't expecting it." He admits. Magnus glances around, catching sight of the key, sitting on the arm of the couch. It gleams, polished clean, such a small thing for such a big meaning.

"But I do - I appreciate it. And I'm glad that - that you trust me with it. I know it's a, sort of a big thing, but I - I like it, and..." Alec sighs. "Thank you."

He slides his hand up, fingers scratching gently against the hair at the nape of Magnus' neck. Magnus follows when Alec pulls him closer, their mouths parting to accompany the presence of the other. Alec's lips are soft and warm, patient and slow and it all sends a spark racing down Magnus spine, across his arms to his fingertips and everywhere else it can find.

It's sweet and exhilirating and Magnus doesn't think he'll ever be able to get enough.

"Happy birthday, Alexander." Magnus whispers against Alec's mouth.

Alec hums, mumbling something that sounds a lot like _"thank you",_ although it's a little muffled by the close proximity of their mouths.

He may not have, yet, told Alec how he feels. But he's pleased with the reception of his present, that this is now a thing the two of them have accomplished. They're moving forward, hesitant step by hesitant step, and he couldn't be prouder of Alec. He's not only becoming more confident in the relationship, and in what he wants, but in who he is.

And despite everything they went through at the start, Magnus is certain that he would go back and do it all again, a hundred times over.

Because Alec Lightwood is unlike anybody else he has ever met.

And that is a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE BOOKS BELOW:
> 
> Now, in COA, there's this little snippet that always brings me great joy to think about.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Alec heaved a theatrical sigh, shrugged, and led the way up the stairs. He unlocked the door to Magnus's apartment using a thin silver key, which he tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket the moment he'd finished, as if he hoped to keep his companions from seeing it." ___
> 
> And I blame this quote for the inspiration of this whole fic. And inspiration of course partly taken from 'What To Buy A Shadowhunter...' etc, etc, etc. And I'm not ashamed about it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you realise the sacrifice I made in re-reading 'What To Buy A Shadowhunter...' in preparation for this fic. The things I do for Malec, honestly.
> 
> {ps I'm posting all these on my new [writing blog](http://malteser24.tumblr.com/)...}
> 
> {and this totally was not a day late shhh}

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No More Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167515) by [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites)




End file.
